


to the stars and back

by nighttimeblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Stargazing, a bit of explicit language, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttimeblues/pseuds/nighttimeblues
Summary: If Terushima was the universe in motion, then Shirabu thought he was much like the ocean and its calm-before-the-storm attitude.





	to the stars and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverAmoebasquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/gifts).



Terushima is the universe in motion. Behind honey eyes is earth and fire, the whole sun is in his soul. His smile is a damn supernova, the brightest he's ever seen. They say supernovas can outshine entire galaxies, and yeah, he sure as hell outshines everything they can see in the sky tonight.

There was supposed to be a meteor shower, but if it's going to come, they've still got all night. Shirabu tries to pay attention, yet the matter of the fact is, he could spend all night just describing the man next to him – so, he will, until the meteors come.

He dances everywhere like he's following the tail of a comet, and it's something Shirabu likes. He likes it because Terushima likes it. Terushima, who goes around the world in search of new sunsets; Terushima, who plays volleyball if only to fly; Terushima, who finds himself scattered everywhere and anywhere, who breaks up his soul so he can leave something behind and be remembered. Because one day, he'll be up there with the sun and stars. One day, he'll be looking down at the same place where he would always force himself to look up to remind himself that he is small. He plays a part, not all of them.

But he plays all of them in Shirabu's movie of life. Terushima is the universe in motion. Shirabu can feel it, in magnetic laughter that draws you in like a black hole, in how his tan skin burns like stars when they hold hands and interlock fingers, in the way he's made of scars, bruises, dips and craters. They try to hold his universe down, to turn him into a steady thing, but just like you realise a bird can't fly without its wings, a universe can't be forced down all into one person. So he roams freely, to his pleasure – he goes and then he returns – and he leaves himself engrained in the souls of those he loves and is sure he will come to love. He's etched a pretty deep mark in Shirabu's, he thinks, and it makes him pout (he hates being reliant), but he isn't upset. He never would be. Because for all he is worth, Shirabu Kenjirou is in love with the universe, Terushima Yuuji. Magma in his veins, phases of the moon silver on each eyelid, dew coating every eyelash. That's the universe all right. 

And if he plays a part in Terushima's movie of life, he thinks he'd be the ocean. Steady, lingering. There but not quite. Ever reliable. Perhaps too angry, leaves wreckage in his wake; but wet with apologies and there to mask your tears. The ocean is to this world essential, but not always thanked for its vital role. The most reserved. Calm before the storm. Yet just like the universe can't fill up merely one person, neither can the ocean, because the ocean isn't the end-be-all. What really counts is the streams, springs and rivers that make up the ocean, they're what tells the story – he leaves himself in anyone willing to drink simply because they're thirsty. So definitely not the end.

Rather, a beginning.

The soft humming next to him slows to a stop. "Kenjirou," a poke, and here comes the inevitable nagging; "You just missed that shooting star! Quick, make a wish on another star, stat!"

"I wish–"

"No!" Terushima waves his hands, excitement palpable in his voice, "You have to sing the song with it! And geez, don't wish it out loud or it won't come true!"

"What song?" Shirabu asks, scrunching up his face, before adding, "And that's a silly urban legend, Yuuji. It doesn't really mean anything."

"We can't take any chances cause I made a super cool wish! And you know the song! 'Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight...' I was just singing it! Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, that. I haven't sung that since I was like, two, Yuuji."

"You could sing when you were two?!" He looks at him in awe.

"No, but that's not the point," Shirabu says. Terushima pouts, puppy dog eyes at maximum power. "Sorry, which star did you want me to wish on?"

His lover points out a particularly bright one, so Shirabu weakly begins singing the lullaby song. He doesn't like to sing, but he does it, Terushima watching his every move intently. He claps like an embarrassing goof at the end.

Shirabu rolls his eyes (but you know he's blushing). Damn Terushima.

"I love you, Kenjirou," he laughs, lying flat on his back.

"I love you too, you ass."

"Ha, I wished for you to say that," Terushima says, a mix of smiles and smugness in his voice as Shirabu follows suit, the damp grass bringing him slight discomfort, "Well, not the ass part." 

"It wasn't the stupid wish, Yuuji, I said that because I do love you... despite that awful face of yours."

He lights up — and god, he's a fucking constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> shirabu don't be a tsundere we all know you love his face,, aLSO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT (lol @ shirabu tryna autocorrect to shrub)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonus:
> 
> "Sooo... what did you wish for, Kenji?"
> 
> "If I tell you it won't come true," Shirabu says mockingly.
> 
> "Kenjirouuuuu!"
> 
> "I wished for you to... shut the hell up."
> 
> "Hey!"


End file.
